


So Much for Gravity

by orphan_account



Series: Prompt Fest [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Magic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Morning Sex, blind Teddy, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But the thing is, once upon a time, this blue-haired tosser with a lip ring told me that it’s never worth listening to what strangers say.  That if you live your life according to the opinion of others, it’ll never be yours.”</p>
<p>Teddy snorted, rubbing his cheek against the side of Jamie’s chest.  “Man, whoever said that <i>does</i> sound like a real tosser.”</p>
<p>“He is,” Jamie affirmed, kissing the top of Teddy’s hair.  “But the thing of it is, I love him. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much for Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt fest prompt from Anon: is there any way you can do a short fic or hc with Jeddy where Teddy has bilateral microphthalmia and his allergies make it so he can't wear his prosthetics and he's kind of freaking out but James2 is like stop being an idiot no one actually cares? My girlfriend is always on my case about me not wearing mine when it's allergy season because I always get infections when I do. Also if Teddy could have a guide dog in this?
> 
> This kind of strayed I think from the original point and went into sex and fluff. Whoops. If you want something more plot-based feel free to submit another because Jeddy is just the cutest. x

Jamie was just easing himself down to the sofa, his arse all ready for the squashy cushions, tea in his hands ready to be enjoyed…when he heard it.

“Bloody buggering fuck! Ow! Damn it!”

Closing his eyes, Jamie took in a slow breath, glancing over at Kiwi who snuffled a little as if to say, ‘Yeah, he’s at it again.’ Jamie leant forward, setting his tea on the table, giving it a forlorn look because he knew by the time he was done with his stubborn-as-shit lover, it would be tepid and useless, and he rose. He bent down to give Kiwi’s ears a little scritch before making his way down to the bathroom.

The door was cracked open, and he could see a sliver of Teddy leant over the sink. Jamie steeled himself for the annual row he was about to have, and knocked on the door. Teddy jumped, then let the door swing open, at least having the wherewithal to look somewhat contrite.

“What are you doing?” Jamie asked, hands on his hips.

“Oh nothing,” Teddy said, his voice falsely cheery, offering his best smile for Jamie who was not buying it. “Just you know. Getting ready for the day.”

Jamie peered past him and saw his scleral shells sat on the edge of the sink with the little bottle of drops, and he sighed. “You literally just got back from the doctor who told you no.”

“I have work today,” Teddy whinged. “And it’s not that bad.”

“You have work today, yes, which you do not actually need them for. And the rather impressive cursing I just heard two minutes ago would beg to differ.”

Teddy’s jaw tightened. “Jamie…”

“Do you want a repeat of last summer?” Jamie demanded.

Teddy and Jamie both went silent, not willing to acknowledge aloud both the pain Teddy had been in when he developed an infection, and the tension because when Teddy was sick, he was a bit of a whinging baby—something he’d gotten from Sirius.

After a minute, Jamie softened. He reached out, grabbing Teddy by the hand and tugged him close. Leaning in, he pressed a soft kiss at the corner of Teddy’s mouth, making him smile a bit, then dragged his lips up to kiss just under his ear. “I know it makes you uncomfortable at work,” he said in a quiet voice.

Teddy sighed, giving in to the embrace and he pushed his face down, tucking it securely in Jamie’s neck. “Just sucks, you know. People stare and they suck.”

“Yes,” Jamie murmured, kissing his lover on the temple. “Yes they do. Not nearly as good as I do…”

“Oh my god,” Teddy groaned.

Jamie snickered. “What if I give you a good suck now, to distract you from all the bad suck that’s might happen later today.” Jamie’s hand ghosted down between them, cupping Teddy and grinning when he found him hard.

“Might make me late for work,” Teddy groaned, but he turned his face, grazing his teeth along Jamie’s pulse point.

Jamie groaned, pushing his neck closer to the warm mouth. “Not if you stop faffing about with the eyes you’re not supposed to be wearing.”

“Mm, true. I guess we do have some time then.” Teddy lifted his head, cupping Jamie’s face, and slid their lips together firmly for a kiss. His mouth opened easily under Jamie’s, letting the younger man’s tongue dominate the situation as Jamie dragged them both across the hall and into their bedroom.

The bed was still unmade, the air cool from the cracked window, and Jamie let out a happy sigh as he was pushed back against the sheets. Teddy pressed his body over Jamie’s, mouth dipping down to devour every inch of available skin. He laved Jamie’s nipples, then dragged the edges of his teeth round the sides of Jamie’s ribs. Lower and lower, he sank, pressing hot, wet kisses to the insides of Jamie’s thighs.

“I thought…” Jamie gasped, his hands flying to Teddy, “I was supposed to be doing the sucking.”

Teddy chuckled against the inside of Jamie’s thigh before dragging his mouth in, and up, and…. “Mm.”

“Oh god, don’t stop,” Jamie gasped, trying to push his hips toward Teddy’s mouth.

Teddy laughed again, then carefully reached out, taking Jamie’s leaking erection into his hand. He dragged his lips up, the barest pressure threatening to drive Jamie mad, then he closed his lips round the tip and gave a good, hard suck.

“Gnn.” Jamie threw his head back, his free hand not in Teddy’s curls wrapped tightly in the sheets, and he dug his heels into the bed. His thighs clamped tightly round Teddy’s sides, and he fought every instinct to thrust up harder.

Teddy grinned round Jamie’s swollen prick, then sank lower and lower. His tongue worked, cheeks hollowed, but just as Jamie was reaching the edge, Teddy pulled off with a wet pop. “Not yet. Too soon,” Teddy gasped.

Jamie came back to himself, a mixture of almost vicious arousal and frustration. With a growl, he grabbed Teddy by the shoulders and spun him, pinning him to the bed as he pushed his slightly damp, hot cock against Teddy’s.

Teddy let out a breathy laugh as Jamie’s mouth descended on his, and their tongues slid together, hot and silk-soft. When Jamie pulled away, he brought one hand up to Teddy’s cheek and stroked his skin there. “You want me to suck you? Or you want to be inside me?”

“Oh fuck,” Teddy groaned. “Inside you, please please.”

Jamie didn’t need the pleases, but he enjoyed them—almost too much considering how close he was to losing it. But he managed to fumble into their bedside table drawer for the lube, and before long Teddy’s fingers were slipping out of him, and Jamie was lowering himself onto Teddy.

He gripped the headboard with one hand as he sank down, the other drifting through Teddy’s hair. Teddy groaned, his mouth in a thin, tight line as he canted his hips upward, a slight flush colouring the tops of his cheeks.

“God Jamie,” he groaned. His hands drifted over Jamie’s shoulders, down his chest, to his thighs and he squeezed. “I love you. God I love you.”

Jamie’s head fell forward as he began to move in earnest, so close he was shaking with need to hang on, just for another second, just until he got Teddy close enough. But it was no use. The feeling of Teddy throbbing inside of him, and then Teddy reaching out to curl his fingers round Jamie’s erection—it was too much. He came with a cry, slamming his hips down once, twice…and then hot seed spilt over Teddy’s knuckles.

Teddy didn’t last long after. His hands flew to Jamie’s hips, guiding the motion just a handful of thrusts before he threw his head back and panted out his own climax. After a long moment, Jamie rolled off to the side, his arms and legs boneless and a sate smile on his face.

Teddy rolled over to nuzzle his lover, nosing along his neck, then up against his cheek where he pressed several kisses. “So that’s your plan? Every time someone asks some invasive question about my eyes I just think about how sore your arse is going to be all day?”

Jamie snorted. “Yeah,” he said, just a hint of sarcasm in his tone. “Because then it means you’re going to be getting hard periodically through the day and won’t be able to get up from your desk. Honestly it won’t be your eyes they’re wondering about, but the suspicious bulge in the front of your trousers.”

“You are an absolute arse,” Teddy said, pinning James back and placing several, light bites to his collarbone.

Jamie yelped and laughed, his fingers going right for Teddy’s ticklish spot just above his hip. The pair wrestled, though they were too tired to go on long, and eventually Teddy collapsed against Jamie’s side. His fingers drifted through the patches of course, black hair along Jamie’s sternum.

“This actually did help. I know it’s stupid to give a shit.”

“It’s not stupid,” Jamie said, holding him a little tighter. “But the thing is, once upon a time, this blue-haired tosser with a lip ring told me that it’s never worth listening to what strangers say. That if you live your life according to the opinion of others, it’ll never be yours.”

Teddy snorted, rubbing his cheek against the side of Jamie’s chest. “Man, whoever said that _does_ sound like a real tosser.”

“He is,” Jamie affirmed, kissing the top of Teddy’s hair. “But the thing of it is, I love him. More than anything in the world. He taught me more than I care to admit, only cos it’ll go to his already huge head and I don’t think I can take living with much more ego.” Jamie smirked as Teddy chuckled and kissed Jamie’s now-cool skin. “Fuck, I love you so much. And if people are twats, you can come home and complain about it and we’ll buy something really really bad for us, something that would make my granddad cry, and we’ll make up stories about them falling into pits of fire-ants and stuff.”

Teddy poked his head up, then leant up to kiss Jamie on the chin. “You really know the way to a bloke’s heart.”

“I know,” Jamie said with a smug sigh. “Now, get the hell off me or you really will be late for work.”

Teddy groaned as he threw his legs off the bed, then sighed. “Bloody hell, Potter, I don’t have time for a shower. I have to go to work smelling like a fresh shag!”

Jamie grinned and wrapped his arms round Teddy from behind, kissing his neck. “That was the idea. You know, distraction and all that.”

“I’m going to get you back for this,” he groused as he made his way to the wardrobe for his clothes.

Jamie laughed. “How about you come to the shop for lunch today. We’ll go down to that Greek place you like so much. My treat.”

“Your treat, out of our shared bank account,” Teddy said with a snort. “How romantic.”

“Okay,” Jamie said slowly. “How about I pick-pocket your dad and eat on his dime. He’ll forgive me if we bring him back spanakopita.”

Teddy laughed and turned, holding out his hand for Jamie who closed the distance between them, and let Teddy drag him in for a hug. “Sounds perfect.”

“You’re perfect,” Jamie said.

Teddy smiled. “Yeah, I rather think I am.”


End file.
